Holiday Wishes
by Yunnora Lovespell
Summary: Rev!Kevin is trying real hard to give Edd a nice Christmas. If only his doppelganger didn't complain so much. Are drastic measures necessary? He thinks so.
1. Halloween 2014

**Hey guys, wishing you all a Happy Halloween! **

**Hope you like this little piece I wrote on the fly, I swear anything that could have gone wrong today did SO I Hope you guys had a better time and got lots of treats. :) (Never mind the grammar errors and such cause I certainly didn't. lol.)**

* * *

><p>Clearing his throat, Eddward Vincent puts on his prettiest smile; his bright blue eyes dancing happily beneath the brim of his hat. "Greetings everyone!"<p>

"Yes, hello." Says Kevin Anderson, his smile soft and bashful. His thin fingers traced the curve of his arm, lip twitching at the lack of firm muscle.

"The Cast of Ed Edd and Eddy would like to extend their heart felt wishes to you our, loyal fans, this All Hallows Eve." Edd turns to Kevin Anderson and smiles, a light blush touching his pale cheeks.

"We hope you are as excited as we are." The red-head said while pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "As you can tell we've been ready for... how long?" He turns to Double D who shruggs. "A while I suppose- three vigorous months of set designing for our haunted maze and two more for costuming." He hums to himself. "About six months?" The dark haired boy nods and Kevin beams."Well anyways we hope you all have a fun, _safe_, Halloween."

"Safe? Ha! How droll."

Kevin and Edd whip around, eyes widening as before their very eyes- their dopplegangers appeared, strutting through the collected mist pouring out from the open front door of Edd's house. The two athletic males peer curiously down at the younger boys, each wearing their signature smirk. The pale one spoke first, hand to his mouth as the glowing cherry of his cigarette burned bright red. "You two clearly haven't the slightest clue as to the true meaning of All Hallows Eve." As he spoke the soft grey smoke of his cancer stick danced from his lips.

Edd glared, well more like pouted, at his counte part. "We simply wish for those who plan to take part in the holiday to celebrate in splendor but to be cautious as well. You never know whom may appear when you least expect it." His tone drew flat in annoyance, making Kevin Barr roll his eyes. "Whatever Dork."

Double D huffed, turning his back on the stunning athelete. "Indeed Kevin. Whatever."

Now it was Eddward's turn to roll his eyes. Coming down from the steps of the little sockhead's home he wrapped his long skinny around around the smaller Kevin, his gap showing from behind his upturned lips. "Greetings Pumpkin." The Anderson kid groaned, making the older teen chuckle. "Do you intend to wear that ridiculous apparel all night?" With a snicker he picked at the quiz bowl hat sitting on Kevin's head and studied it, slapping it back right side on when he found no further interest in it.

Kevin grabbed his head, flipping it backwards. A couple strands of his bright red hair poked out through the front. "It's not just apparel Eddward. It's my costume."

The taller Eddward snorted, earning him a glare from the smaller boy. "Seriously pumpkin? You couldn't have attempted something a bit... smarter than this?"

"Hey, watch it." Kevin Barr snapped. "Just because the fans like it when we mingle doesn't mean I can't kick your fuckin' ass for running your mouth."

Eddward's grin widened. "Is that so?" From the pockets of his purple shorts he withdrew his hands, his fingers flexing as each knuckle popped. "Well perhaps I should run my mouth a little more. You seemed to like it when I do." His eyes traveled south over the red-headed athetle's body, his tongue darting out to stroke his bottom lip. Kevin Barr met his gaze with a scrutinizing one of his, brushing his thumb across his nose as he turned to regard the smaller, much kinder, Edd. The dork was garbed in black; skinny jeans and a red tee swimming beneath the soft interior of his leather jacket. On his feet were a pair of heeled boots; the very kind the kid would _never_ be caught dead in. A pair of tell-tale dog tags dangled over his chest and Kevin's eyes widened in shock. "Are those the real thing?"

Double D blushed, touching his finger to the glinting piece of metal wrapped around his neck. "H-he lent them to me." He said, eyes dancing over to Eddward. His cheeks burned crimson as the taller boy's curlean eyes stared back at him. "So long as I kept them in safe keeping I was permited to wear them." He looked to Kevin and shrugged. "He insisted that my costume remain... authentic." At this Eddward smirked and caused the younger one to sutter nervously.

Kevin Barr returned the shrug with a single shoulder roll. "Ah I get it. Ok, well what do you think of the squirt's costume?" He nodded his head in little Kevin's direction. Double D smiled as he watched the smaller Kevin blush, his green eyes staring down self conciously at himself then towards the pavement. "I think it's as close to authentic as one could get."

"I feel ridiculous."

Double D looked to the blushing boy and chuckled, touching his hand to the boy's shoulder. "But your costume was so well designed."

"Polyester jeans and flee market shoes hardly make for a decent costume little one."

The Anderson kid crossed his arms, an indignant look taking over his facial expression. "You're such a jerk Eddward. I don't know why I even agreed to this."

The dark haired man smirked and took to drapping an arm over both Edd and little Kevin's shoulder. "You lost two lost a bet to me."

The smaller dopple gangers groaned in unision. How could they have forgotten that? Kevin Anderson and Double D looked to one another, a smile taking ove their faces as the annoyance of the moment washed away. They then turn to the side and giggle. "You guys may be woindering why we look like clowns-Ouch!" Kevin rubbed the back of his head where the other Kevin had flicked him and grumbled under his breath. "But as Eddward said, we lost a bet."

"Yes, so this year we traded attire." Edd smiles.

"We're going as each other." Kevin specified. "Even though I freakin' hate plain t-shirts, I'm going as the jock and he-" He points to Double D. "Is going as the shark."

"And we," Eddward interjects, turning to stand side profile. "Are going as them. Though I seem to have a grave miscalculation in degration distribution." He glances down at the smaller two and grins. "Why the little one wears an such a ridiculous unmatching ensemble is beyond me. I look like a number paint board for grade school children." He looks down to his bright orangs shirt, long purple shorts, and bright red socks and sighs. "At least Kevin fairs better than I in this."

"Me?!" Kevin Barr barks in laughter. "Are you kidding? I'm in a cardigan sweater and glasses. Not to mention the most uncomfortable pair of kahkis known to man." His face contors into that of a grimace, the bill of his hat casting a shadow over the agony expressed on his face. "I look like a total dork."

"_You_ look like dorks? Pft, we resent that." Huffed the smaller Kevin.

Double D cocked his head to the side. "Come now gentlemen. It isn't all that bad. Perhaps the fans enjoy it. Certainly that is all that matters?"

Eddward shrugged, returning to the taller Kevin's side. He propped his elbow up on the red-head's shoulder and snickered when Kevin growled at him. "Well I suppose that is all that needs to be said this night. Now be gone with you lot. I have much still to do and so little time alotted to finish it." He looks up to the taller Kevin and grins, reaching across to caress the older red-head's chin. "So much to do and yet so little time." Kevin whacked Eddward's hand away and shoved the swimmer aside. "You're such a dog. No wonder the fans like you so much."

"You're just now catching on? Not the brightest bulb in the socket now are you?" Kevin snarled and Eddward laughed in return. "Now don't take such an attitude with me pumpkin. Your sour mood was brought upon by youself. I warned you what would happen if you took part in the bet." His bright blue eyes danced over Kevin's figure, both orbs lit in appreciation. "If I may be so bold as to say-"

"How about _no_." Taller Kevin huffed.

"-You look smashing. Decidant." His smirk widened as the appreciative look in his eyes grew darker, hungrier the lonnger he stared at the other athlete. "Simply delicious."

The taller Kevin kept himself from blushing and instead slugged the swimmer in the arm. "Yeah whatever dork. Can we wrap this up? I'm exhausted."

"Exhausted? Impossible!" The younger Edd stormed towards them, wedging himself between Eddward and Kevin to glare up at the red-head. "You promised the children of the cul-de-sac back in September that you would shaperone them for trick-or-treating. I will not allow you to go back on your word and destroy their hopes just that you-"

"Ok calm down will ya? Geeze I was just saying." Scratching the side of his face Kevin shares an inpassive look with the older Edd. "We should get going before it gets too late."

"Yes lets. I refuse to hear a word of greivence over this." He looks to the smaller boys and drapes both arms back around their shoulders. "Come little ones. Let us be off."

"Ok Eddward but um..." Kevin Anderson starts to stutter again, his cheeks burning an impressive shade of crimson. "The author has requested at least one thing more from us before departing for the night." His green eyes glance away bashfully and Eddward and taller Kevin raised a curious brow. Double D does the same. "This is odd. I am surprised I have not heard of word of this before." Shrugging it off, he smiles. "What request has she made?"

"Well uh-" He rubs the back of his head and wishes his hat were turned so that the shadow of the bill could hide his face. "She wants one of us to um. Well... you know." He rolls his hand for emphasis. "She wants us to do that thing we kind of do often."

Double D hums as he thinks. "How cryptic."

The older Kevin leans into Eddward, drapping an arm comfortably over the swimmer's shoulders. "What? Doe she want us to keep talking or something?"

Little Kevin shakes his head.

"Coitous?"

The Anderson kid blushed furiously. "NO!"

The taller Kevin looks between the two, a tad confused. "Co-wha?"

Eddward pinched the bridge of his nose and waved the red-head off. "Screwing pet. Fucking the life out of one another." He licks his grinning lips and makes a noise of approval. "I suppose I could oblidge her for the fans sake. I am rather adept in that particular science." The Anderson kid shook his head and held up his hands. "N-no not like that. She uh. Well-"

"-Spit it out pumpkin." Eddward said in feigned annoyance.

"She wants us to k-kiss." Kevin looked down to his fidgeting fingers and clamped them to his chest. "She wants one of us to kiss someone."

Eddward's eyes lit excitedly. "Really?"

Kevin blushed harder.

"I see." The swimmer stalked towards the younger Kevin. He tipped the boy's chin up so that his eyes could stare directly into his. "It seems she wishes to end the night with a celebratory smooch." He smirked, turning little Kevin's insides into jelly.

"Oh my." Double D's face flushed red as he touched his fingers to his cheek. He purposely avoided the other Kevin's heated gaze. "I-I suppose it isn't too much of a request."

"After all," Eddward continued haughtily. "Who are we to deny her? Or our fans for that matter. Let us give them what they desire. Perhaps it will satiate them for the time being."

Kevin shifted his weight onto his other leg, glancing over his shoulder as he spotted a handful of the cul-de-sac children gathering outside of Eddy's house. "Ok whatever, lets just get this over with." Suddenly he turns back to the face the three and asks, "Wait, who does she want kissing?"

Little Kevin shook his head. "She didn't specify. She just started writing a few minutes ago so it's really up to us."

"Can't we skip it then?"

"Shame on you Barr- wanting to let down the author." Eddward adomished.

"What? It's her damn fault she started writing halphazardly. She wants some action then she needs to plan her shit better."

Kevin Anderson sighs, looking to Double D for support. "I promised her I'd get someone to do it. So please? She just wants to make people happy."

"Well then lets get this shit over with. I've got stuff to do."

The smaller Edd suckled on his bottom lip, not at all phased by the feeling of eyes watching him as he did so. "Very well. I shall volunteer."

Kevin Anderson's face lit up. "Thank you Edd!" He then looked to the taller Kevin. "How about you? Will you do it?"

The red-head shook his head. "Nu-huh. I'm not doing it. The author wants something from me then she's gotta put more effort into it. You guys figure it out."

Kevin and little Edd groaned. "Oh come on."

"How about you pumpkin?" Eddward smiled mischievously.

"M-me?" Kevin nibbled his lip. "W-well I guess I could do it." He looks to Double D before feeling his cheeks heat for the millionth time that night. "Are you ok with that?"

The sockhead nodded, his gap showing through his sheepish smile. "Of course." He steps towards the Anderson kid and to the boy's shock presses their lips together. Their kiss melds into a beautiful dance of flesh, tongues caresses expertly against one another. But the kiss ends all too soon, leaving both boys flushing furiously. Kevin adjusts his falling glasses, the lenses fogged. Eddward and Kevin Barr stood aside, completely aghast by the sockhead's sudden change in nature. The smaller Edd smirks at the three, turning side profile.

_"Happy Halloween everyone!"_


	2. Thanksgiving 2014

**Hey guys it's an update! I loved doing the Halloween short I came up with on the fly so much that I decided to do one for Thanksgiving. Hope you guys like it. I laughed while writing it.**

* * *

><p>"Eddy! Could you come in here please?" Called Double D from the kitchen. In his oven-mitted hands was a bubbling casserole dish, perfuming the air with its salty creamy goodness. "Eddy!"<p>

"Yeah, yeah, keep your hat on sockhead I heard ya'." The scamer lollygagged into the kitchen with his hands shoved deep into his pockets, a toothpick hanging precariously from his lips. He spat the little stick from his mouth and Edd grimaced as he watched the saliva coated tool land on his pristine counter. Eddy crossed his arms, leaning his hip into the counter. "What ya' need? I was in the middle of a football game!"

Trying not to let the disgust show on his face the nerd forced a smile. "Could you please assist me with dinner?"

Eddy groaned, dropping his arms and slouching his body dramatically. "Aww! Why me?"

Double D chuckled. "Because I trust you not to break my fine china."

Eddy snorted. "You mean your mother's china."

"No. Mine." Edd corrected. "The author doesn't seem to care for our parental unit's presence unless it's important to the plot of her story. So for now it's all mine." He sighs, setting the heavy pan on the stove and pushing a saucer pot aside. "In any case could you please remove the turkey from the oven?"

As Eddy removed the entree of their dinner from the oven Edd positioned himself with the baster, ready to squeeze out the hot concoction.

"Yo, Double Dweeb."

Edd spun on his heels, his hand inadvertently squeezing the base of the baster and shooting its molting hot liquid right into Eddy's face. "Kevin!"

"AHH! MY EYES!" Eddy fell backwards, the turkey suddenly flying high into the air.

Looking back to the red-head who stood at the kitchen entrance, Edd dropped the baster and ran to him, throwing his arms around the athlete's neck. "Salutations Kevin!" He pulled back to clap his hands together. "I'm over joyed you could make it."

The red-head grinned, returning the hug with a one armed embrace. "Me too. Coach figured we could take the weekend off. So you've got me for two whole days."

The gap toothed boy smiled. "What joyous news!"

Taking Kevin's hand he lead the athlete out of the kitchen and into the living room, Eddy yelping and catching the turkey just seconds before it hit the ground. His scream as the heavy hot bird landed in his hands went unnoticed as the kitchen door swung shut. "MOTHER FU-"

Double D clung to Kevin's arm happily, threading their fingers together. "Come I must introduce you to everyone."

"Introduce?" Kevin chuckled. "Why bother? I know everyone here."

Double D pouted. "We haven't seen a wink of you since Halloween. I am sure everyone would be thrilled to see you are here."

Kevin shrugged, scratching at his chin. "Doesn't matter to me. So long as you know I'm here I'm cool without being the center of attention" He swung his arm around the dork's shoulders and rubbed his fist into the kid's hat covered head. "It's been a while since I last clobbered you huh?"

Edd squeaked. Shoving at the bigger teen he successfully popped his head out of Kevin's grip. Catching his breath he righted his hat, cheeks flushing pink in the process. "Now, now Kevin. The author has requested we play nice this Thanksgiving."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "What fun is that?"

He followed Edd into the dining room where a large table for eight sat at the very center. A soft brown runner was draped across it with green and orange ribbon tied onto each leg. The room was certainly decorated for the season with red balloons and yellow streamers strewn about. Kevin counted seven place settings and quirked a bow. "Yo, just seven?"

Edd shrugged. "Not everyone from the cul-de-sac will be present. Johnny and Plank will be visiting family and much to Eddy and my 's dismay, Ed had been grounded indefinitely."

"How about Rolf?"

"Unfortunately he will not be able to come. It seems his culture bars him from celebrating the giving of thanks. He mentioned something about the annual beating of the squid but I chose not to inquire what had meant by it."

Kevin grimaced. Whatever Rolf was doing did not sound pleasant. "Good call."

Edd smiled and took Kevin by the arm, steering him into the living room where many of their guests had already arrived. The Kanker girls were huddled together in front of the fire place with their hands stretched out as far as they could go without actually touching the flames. Nazz sat next to a window with a mug of cocoa in her hands, watching snowflakes tumble from the silver grey sky. Edd and Kevin strolled right in, drawing everyone's attention.

"Look who came!" Edd said excitedly.

"Kev!" The blond hopped up and yanked the red-head into a lung crushing hug. "It's so good to see you. I barely got a chance to see you over Halloween."

The red-head shrugged, rubbing the back of his head. "Had shit to do. What have you been up to?"

She shrugged. "A little of this, a little of that. Kissing Marie when the mood strikes me." She winked over her shoulder to the blue haired girl who puckered her lips in response. She chuckled. "You know, just keeping busy."

Kevin nodded his head. "Yeah me too."

"Sockhead!"

Edd snapped his head up and gasped. "Oh no, Eddy!"

Kevin's lip twitched as he watched the dork bolt from the room, shouts and curses that could make a sailor blush trailing after him. He shook his head. "I swear Eddy is a bad influence." He looked to Nazz who simply shrugged. "It's getting worse. Mark my words I'm going to take this up with the author and give her a piece of my mind."

"Oh come on. Eddy's isn't that bad." Nazz sat her hand on his arm and smiled. "He's a bit selfish but what kid isn't?"

Kevin crossed his arms.

"Look you don't have to like it but it IS Thanksgiving and we are all required to get along." She said. "Just try not to let him get to you."

The red-head huffed just as a yelp came from the kitchen. His eye twitched. "Yeah. We'll see about that."

Edd stumbled out of the kitchen into the living room, his cheeks and nose powdered in white splotches. "Dinner is prepared everyone."

Everyone filed into the dining room, eager to fill up on all the carb filled dishes their bellies could handle. Kevin stood off to the side as the others located their place cards, pulling up their high back chairs and chatting amongst themselves. The red-head didn't see his name on any of the cards and frowned. "Yo double dweeb."

Edd poked his head out from the kitchen, his hat having fallen askew and his lips looking slightly puckered as though he had just been kissed. Kevin said nothing about it however and instead threw his thumb over his shoulder. "Where do I sit?"

"Oh my apologies."

When Double D stepped into the dining room Kevin's face turned two shades paler. The dork's body was covered in handfuls of flour. His hat was pushed to the side revealing a bundle of shiny black locks that cascaded down the length of his neck. Right behind him was Eddy who took to leaning against the door way, an arrogant grin plastered to his face.

He just _didn't_ want to know.

"I failed to mention this before but I suppose now is a good a time as any." Edd cleared his throat. "The author has asked me to appoint someone to cut the Turkey this year." Chewing on his bottom lip, Edd did his best to avoid everyone's questioning gaze.

"And?" Marie rolled her hand for him to continue, her eyes expectant and lips turned up into a smirk. "Who did you choose handsome?"

Edd's cheeks flared. "I uh… well… that is-"

"Yeah who did you choose? I bet it was me." May squealed.

"Psh, like he would choose you." Lee snorted, her accent carrying heavily on her tongue. "It's obvious he'd pick someone who knew what the heck they were doing."

May scowled. "I'd know what I was doing!" She snapped but her sisters simply shook their heads.

"That's bullshit and you know it." Marie sniffed, rising from her chair to stand beside Edd. She walked her fingers up his arm, ignoring the look of utter hatred Eddy was shooting at the back of her head. "We all know he chose me since I'm the smartest and the most prettiest girl around." She flashed a look in Nazz's direction and poked her tongue out. "Takes a woman to know how to run a meal this big ya'know."

The blonde's brows furrowed. "Excuse me?" She tossed back a lock of her gold hair and scoffed. "For your information, Marie, you're not the prettiest girl here."

Marie shrugged, slugging her arm around the dork's neck and completely missing his look of dismay. "Say whatever you want. Edd chose me to cut the turkey so you all can suck it."

Eddy stomped forward, his face still red from the hot turkey juice. "Back off trollop. Double D picked me to cut the turkey." He shoved Marie aside and replaced Marie's arm with his own, pulling Edd close. "Best _pals_ and all right buddy?"

Edd grimaced. "Eddy wait. Please let me explain-"

"Tch. Fat chance."

"What was that shovel chin?"

Kevin crossed his arms, leaning his weight from one foot to the next. "You heard me dork. Why the heck would he choose you? You'd just mess it up and ruin it for everyone. You always do."

"Oh yeah?" Eddy stomped up to the red-head and buffed out his chest. "Well why would he choose a brick headed dope like you?"

Kevin's eyes narrowed as he cracked his knuckles. "You wanna run that by me again pipsqueak?"

Edd hopped in between the feuding boys and pushed them apart. "Gentlemen please calm down. It's Thanksgiving." His blue eyes danced morosely, locking gazes with both Eddy and Kevin. "Please? For me?"

Kevin was the first to back down. "Fine."

Eddy shrugged, crossing his arms. "I guess. But only 'cause you asked sockhead."

Nazz sighed and propped her elbow up on the table, placing her chin in the flat of her palm. "Ok now that that's out of the way how about you tell us already who you picked to cut the turkey."

Edd blinked. "Oh yes." He stepped out from between Kevin and Eddy spying the beautiful decorations scattered about. "Well uh I thought very hard about it and-" he twisted his fingers together. "-I uh decided to appoint one of the most influential people in my life." He smiled; his gap showing past his lips. "Well actually influence may be a bit harsh. More like… persuaded."

Marie started to put. "Man I _know_ that's not me." She blew a lock of blue hair from her eyes. "Poo."

"Zip it Marie." Lee snapped.

Edd cleared his throat and continued. "You might find it a bit unorthodox but this person has really made a difference in our community and has shown exemplary fortitude when it comes to the welfare of our neighborhood. Well, for the most part." He added with a nervous chuckle. "Which is why," He turned to Kevin who's eyes widened in utter surprise. "Kevin, I would like to ask of you-"

The red-head pointed to himself, his cheeks turning pink. "Me? R-Really?"

Edd smiled, clasping his hands together. "It would be an honor of mine if you would be so kind as to…" He bit into his lip, slapping his palm across his mouth in order to hide the tremble of his lips. "Not sit at the head of the table this year."

Kevin blinked, his voice dead panning. "Are you serious?"

Double D burst into laughter.

"You dork!" The red-head snapped, shoving the sockhead back who just laughed harder. "That wasn't funny."

"On the contrary." Edd stuttered between fits of laughter. "It was hilarious!"

Eddy laughed too, swinging his arm around Edd's shoulders to hold himself up. Soon enough the whole room was in an uproar, leaving the motorcycle enthusiast miffed and very unimpressed. He rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that night and stomped over to the table, stealing Eddy's seat and tossing the place card over his shoulder.

"Many apologies Kevin." Edd managed to spit out.

Kevin huffed. "Whatever. Dork."

Eddy snickered. "Ha! Totally deserved it shovel chin. After all its bros before hoes right sockhead?"

Edd immediately sobered up. Kevin quirked a brow at this and smirked.

"Right buddy?" Eddy's smile widened. "Come on don't leave me in suspense here."

Double D glanced away.

"What?!"

Kevin started to laugh.

"Shut the fuck up shovel chin!" Eddy shouted. "And you-" He pointed to his friend who flinched under his stare. "Just who did you pick then? Who could you have possibly chosen over your best friend?!"

"Eddy please calm down." Edd held up his hands in defense. "You must know by now it isn't actually my choice. I am only given the illusion of choice after all."

"Then who is it Edd?" Nazz asked curiously.

Edd suckled on his bottom lip and sighed. "Um. About that-"

From the dining room they could all hear a door open just seconds before it slammed shut. May, Lee, Marie and Nazz exchanged looks of concern while Kevin slunk even further in his seat, his hand propped over his eyes. "Oh Lord if it's who I think it is-"

Eddy looked at Double D with confusion written all over his face. Edd merely looked away, his cheeks flushing bright red. A figure shrouded in shadows approached the entrance of the dining room. Striking blue eyes were the first to be seen soon followed by a tall lanky body. There was a pregnant pause before a collective groan swept through the room and the shrouded figure made himself visible.

"Greetings dorks and dorkettes."

Kevin shook his head. "I should have known."

"Are you serious?" Eddy gawked.

"This is ridiculous." Marie sniffed. "I'm going on strike one of these days. I swear."

"Can everyone just cool their jets?" Nazz quickly interrupted. "I bet the author has her reasons for doing this." She eyed her sockheaded friend and smiled. "Besides it was kind of funny."

Kevin snorted. "Yeah whatever. Some friend you are."

Eddward's laughter filled the room in an instant, a dark chuckle sending waves of chills down little Edd's spine. It was his doppelganger in the flesh. "Greetings little one." He smirked, draping on arm around his smaller parallel self. "A happy giving of thanks is in order I presume."

Edd chuckled, turning his head up and smiled. "Happy Thanksgiving to you as well."

"Forgive my sudden intrusion but let us continue with our dinner."

"Were you even invited?" Kevin grumped.

Eddward grinned and crossed over to him. He propped one hand on his hip and peered down at the red-head through the shadow cast over his eyes. "Of course I was. The fans would be _so_ disappointed if I hadn't after all."

Kevin's lip twitched. "Oh please. They don't read this drabble just for you."

"Tch. On the contrary I was under the impression you wouldn't be present this evening. Must have had a change of heart or whatnot."

Kevin huffed, averting his gaze while Eddward quirked a brow and snickered. "Oh I see. Paid off the couch did you?"

Kevin sat up quickly and glared. "You know what? Shove your snarky 'tude up your ass. I'm here 'cause I want to be with friends, not because I'm some egotistical lover boy looking for attention."

Eddy crossed his arms and took a seat beside Lee. "Pot meet kettle. You're both black."

Kevin flipped Eddy the bird and Eddward burst into laughter, launching himself into the seat at the head of the table. "Now, now Dorkaline." He kicked up his boots on the edge of the table while picking up and observing the carving knife in his hand. "It's a holiday. We should enjoy each other's company not bicker." He winked at Edd who blushed in response.

Kevin noticed this and scoffed.

"Don't tell me you're still upset over Halloween Kevin." Eddward sang in a mocking tone. "It was just a gentle push."

"Yeah a gentle push. Into fucking traffic!" Kevin slammed his fist on the table.

Eddward feigned hurt. "You speak with such euphemism." He waved Double D over and patted his lap. "Such is the curse of your whimsical nature, isn't it?"

Kevin growled and Eddward laughed even harder. "What a delight. You are so easy to perturb! But honestly, traffic?"

"It might as well have been." Kevin retorted.

"It was a two foot kiddie pool at most." Eddward held out his arm as Double D approached him, snatching up the dork by the waist and yanking the blushing boy onto his lap. "I hardly put you or anyone else for that matter in harm's way."

Kevin stared angrily at Eddward.

"Ok that's enough you two." Nazz finally spoke. "Can we please get on with this? I think I speak for everyone when I say that I'm starving and so far we've gotten nowhere but under each other's skin."

The Kankers nodded and murmured in agreement. The blond ran her fingers through her hair and stood, reaching out to snatch the knife away but Eddward snatched it back faster.

"Nu-huh pretty thing. Sit yourself down and let the man of the night do the honors." He said, waving the knife precariously at the dinner set up.

Nazz's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

"Oh no, no, no!" Double D looked as if he were on the verge of a fit. "Stop fighting please." He made to get up but Eddward kept his hold firm. "Eddward stop being difficult." He slapped his parallel self on the arm.

The bully pouted. "Honestly you are no fun." Releasing his hold on Edd, and coincidentally dropping him on his rump, he stood. "Very well. I shouldn't drag this out any longer than it already has." Plastering on a smile he waved his hand to the people present. "I shall begin then."

"Wait a minute." Kevin looked about suspiciously, a frown marring his face. "Where is that Anderson kid? Shouldn't be here too?" He quirked a brow at Eddward. "He's always hanging around you like some love sick puppy."

Eddward genuinely frowned at his, his face actually pulling into a scowl. "Pardon me?"

"What you need me to repeat?" Kevin smirked. "Allow me to reiterate. Love. Sick. Puppy."

"You will regret that _pumpkin_." Eddward snarled.

"Bring it on dorky." Kevin snapped back.

Double D howled in frustration, digging his flour covered hands beneath his beanie to tug at his disheveled hair. "My goodness! At this rate we'll never get anything done."

"That's it I'm sick of waiting!" Lee shouted, suddenly climbing up onto the table. "Let me at that turkey pretty boy."

"Not before me!" Marie cried, hopping to her feet and shoving Lee out of her way.

May yelped and grabbed onto both her sister's ankles and dragged them back. "No I wanna have at the turkey first!"

Kevin stalked towards Eddward furiously, leaving a gasping Double D in his wake. "Fuck you and your dark mysterious vibe. It's getting old dude."

"Hmph. How typically archaic of you. Still the ever raging meat head of the nineties. No wonder you've been _updated_ to a softy. You're much too rough around the edges for anyone to like in the first place."

Double D yanked his beanie over his eyes. "This can't be happening!"

"Preach it to the choir." Eddy shouted over the noise but a quick retort sent the scamer into a horrible rage. "Why I 'ought a!" He completely missed exactly who said what but someone eventually got a face full of cranberry sauce and… well… the rest his history.

Suffice to say Thanksgiving dinner didn't go as planned.

_Happy Thanksgiving?_


	3. Christmas 2014

**Hey guys, hope you all had a great Christmas. I went to the Pantages Theatre in Hollywood with my mother to see Wicked on the 26th and holy cow I was blown away. When we got back I put on the Grinch with Jim Carry which inspired this little piece. Hope you guys like it and are having a lovely holiday season. :)**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm doing this." Piped one Kevin to the other.<p>

"Well believe it. You're doing it."

The taller more athletic red-head huffed, using his fingers to shove the tail end of his loose white shirt into his pants before forcing the shiny gold buttons of his coat into place.

"I can't believe I got drafted to play Santa."

The smaller and far more delightful Kevin chuckled.

"Don't blame me. Blame miss typy pants writing this."

The taller Kevin snarled. "Remind me to ask for a raise."

"So long as you go along with it and play nice I'm sure she'll be up to putting you in far more fitting roles than, say, a jolly roll." The smaller Kevin laughed.

His doppelganger shot him a glare.

"Pipe down pipsqueak. I didn't ask for this." He said, waving his hand up and down the front of him.

The smaller Kevin regarded his counterpart and smiled as he looked him up and down. "Oh don't be such a scrooge. You look fine." He turned to look down the chimney only to pause and turn back around, one brow raised in annoyance. "If you ruin this Christmas for Edd I swear come New Years-"

"Oh geeze. For the fifth time I'm not going to ruin Christmas for douchy de fuck hole. Can we please get on with this already?"

The smaller Kevin sighed, but said nothing more as he peeked over the rim of the chimney. To his delight a sockheaded figure at the bottom had poked his head in, throwing up a nervous thumbs up as he tried to wiggle his way out without touching the soot caked on the narrow brick walls. The smaller Kevin giggled at this, popping his head out from the steel lined rim.

"Good. Double D's got everything in place. Operation Give-Edd-Christmas is in full swing!"

The taller teen glanced down the dark narrow passage of the chimney. They could hear the soft melody of holiday music making its way up the shaft.

"I'm not going down that thing." Kevin said one pregnant pause later.

Little Kevin howled in frustration, ratting his fingers through his hair beneath his favorite cap. "Are you seriously going to do this now?"

"What if I get stuck?"

The smaller teen blanched. "You won't get stuck I promise. Just go down, deliver the gifts, bite the cookie and then you can go upstairs and change."

Taller Kevin quirked a brow. "And you're sure dipshit won't see this?"

Little Kevin shook his head. "Double D just signaled me that all is clear. Now hurry!"

Excitedly the smaller red-head pushed the other forward, shoving with all his might against the hesitant body in front of him.

"W-what if he hasn't gone to bed yet? Oh god the humiliation if I get caught!"

Little Kevin huffed, crossing his freckled arms. "Just get in there already. Don't make me do this. I don't wanna, but I will!"

Taller Kevin paused, his brows furrowing suspiciously. "I know I'm going to regret asking… but what?"

Little Kevin smiled- "I'm glad you asked." -and he pushed him.

Taller Kevin howled as he collapsed backwards into the chimney. The flaps of his loosened coat flapped around him as he tumbled down the narrow passage, his boots and hands knocking into brick as he tried to slow his rapid fall. From above he heard Kevin's voice but couldn't make out the apology over the rush of wind in his ears. What felt like an eternity turned out to be only five seconds and when that came to an end Kevin realized he was caught. His boot was caught on something. Now he dangled precariously just a foot over a yule log sitting on a cast iron grate. Kevin sighed in relief. Hitting his head on that could have been disastrous. Speaking of which-

"When I get out of here I'm going to kill you!"

Little Kevin winced, looking down the passage only to see black. "Sorry!"


End file.
